Stand There and Watch Me Cry
by ScaryBones
Summary: Stanman; inspired by the song "Love the Way You Lie" NOT A SONGFIC!


_Personally, I love this pairing. They're such a rare one, but I love it when I find one. If you have any stories about these two, let me know and I'll read and review them!_

_Cartman's POV_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was watching TV and listening to music. It helped to drown out the sound of my mom and her boyfriend upstairs, probably doing things Kenny would be ashamed of.

Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he was up there right now with her.

Eew! Stupid thought! Stupid thought!

I concentrated really hard on watching The Bounty Hunter and listening to Breaking Benjamin. Why did they have to do it during the day time? Why not wait until I was sleeping at least? Finally, I heard Mom's bedroom door open. A man walked down the stairs with her. They didn't notice me at all, despite the TV and usic being turned way up. They talked outside for a little while before she came back inside, gripping some money.

"Oh, Eric!" she exclaimed when she noticed I was in the room. She threw me a fifty dollar bill. "Have fun, hun."

Disgusted with the money lying next to me, I scowled as she went back upstairs. Nonetheless, I put the money into me pocket. Might come in handy later, who knows.

It was around six when I decide I decided to go up to my room and play on the computer. I turned off the music and the TV and headed upstairs.

But before I could even set foot on the stairs, I heard a knock.

"Eric, can you get that?" Mom yelled from upstairs. "I'm taking a shower. If it's Pierre, tell him I'm bust right now."

Ugh.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peek hole. I saw a dark clad figure.

I opened the door.

"Stan, what are you doing on my door step?" I asked, annoyed that he'd come over when I was busy.

He looked up and his face was red. He had black tear stains on his cheeks.

"Cartman-" He broke out into sobs.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, even more annoyed that he came to be crying. "Stop crying!"

"Cartman," he began again, looking straight at me. "Sparky's dead."

Sparky? His gay dog. It's about time he died, he was way too old. Stan started sobbing again and grabbed onto me. I pushed him away and he fell down. That stopped the crying for a while.

"Stan, why don't you go to Kyle's house and make him deal with you?" I asked, about to shut the door.

"Kyle's at his grandma's, remember?" Stan asked, still on the ground.

"Why don't you go to Kenny's then?" I asked, hoping that he'd leave.

"Kenny's dead!" He started sobbing again. I shut the door and waited for him to leave.

After five minutes, I couldn't stand it any more. How long could he cry, anyway?

I opened the door, grabbed him, and threw him over my shoulder. He yelped.

"Cartman, what are you-"

"Shut up and be glad I'm letting you into my house, fag," I snapped and he shut up. We headed up the stairs. I could feel his fingernails digging into my back, but I just let it go.

We finally came into my room, after me kicking the door open. I threw him onto the floor. He winced.

I went to my desk and turned on my computer. It was quiet while I waited for it to boot. I heard him shuffle behind me, but I ignored him. There was _no _way he was going to ruin my evening.

I went onto the Internet and started playing some games.

"Cartman?"

I growled. "What?"

"Thanks for letting me in," he said.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, fag," I muttered. I spun in the chair to face him. He was still on the floor. "Sit on the bed."

He obliged and I smirk, turning back to my game.

"Cartman, Sparky died because of me," he said suddenly, his voice cracking. I decided to huor him.

"Why? What could _you_ have possibly done to kill your dog?" I asked, still concentrating on my game.

"I let go of his leash," he began, but I interrupted, turning around in my chair.

"You still walked that thing?" I asked, and I saw him flinch when I said _walked._ He nodded.

"He wasn't _that _old," he muttered.

"Fine, whatever," I snapped. "Why'd you let go of his leash?" I turned back to my game.

"Well, we were running and I tripped over some rocks and is leash slipped out of my hand and he ran into the road and-" he stopped, starting to sob again.

_Great. _"So a truck ran him over?" I asked. He sobbed harder now, and I tried to ignore him. But his sounds interrupted my concentration. I spun around in my chair, got up, and marched over to him.

I pushed him down and he was lying on my bed, shocked. He looked up at me.

"Look, you stupid fag," I yelled at him. "It's not your fault that he died! You _tripped_. It could have happened to anyone, okay? Don't blame yourself, blame that stupid driver for not stopping!"

I stopped, out of breath. He was breathing hard too.

Than all of the sudden, he kissed me.

I didn't know what was going on, but I was afraid to push him away, in case he started crying again. He finally let go, and he looked ashamed.

"Better?" I asked, and he looked up at me. He smiled uneasily, like he didn't expect me to be nice about it. Whatever makes him shut up. "Go to sleep, you're spending the night."

He nodded and layed down, while I went back to my game.

"Cartman?" he asked, and I sighed. "Thanks."

"Whatever," I said. "Just don't let it happen again."

I smiled. I liked it when Stan was sad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, what'd ya think? If you have any tips, I'd love to hear them!_


End file.
